


"Stop being so cute. I'm mad at you."

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: in which lucien adopts a cat
Relationships: Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	"Stop being so cute. I'm mad at you."

Lucien hummed along to the music he had playing as he set up the bed for the cat he’d just gotten from the shelter. Said cat was exploring the apartment as he did so.

“Athena!” he called when he was finished. She didn’t come, which he’d expected. 

Lucien stood from the ground and went searching for his new cat. He needed to find her before Rhys got home, so that he could properly argue her case. 

He clicked his tongue and called her name as he walked through the apartment, eventually finding her perched on the windowsill in the kitchen. Lucien smiled and scooped her up. 

“I have your bed set up, Athena,” he said to her in a voice that would’ve had Mor doubled over as he scratched her head and walked into the living room. “I also put all of your toys in a basket but they’re out of your reach on the mantle.” He’d also set up a little scratching post beside her bed. 

Lucien set Athena down on her bed, which she walked around on before clawing at the scratching post. She seemed amused, so Lucien felt accomplished.

He grabbed a feather toy from the basket and held it in front of her. She swatted for it, but Lucien pulled it out of the way before she could touch it. He smiled. 

They went on playing like that until Lucien heard Rhys in the entryway. 

“I’m home!” he called as he shut the door behind him. Lucien shot Athena a nervous look as he heard Rhys’ steps approaching. She ignored the feather and climbed into his lap.

Lucien stroked her head as he heard Rhys halt when he entered the living room. 

“What is that?” Rhys said. Lucien looked up at his fiancé with a nervous smile. 

“A cat,” Lucien said, still petting Athena. 

“Right, got that,” Rhys said, phone in hand, “But what is it doing in our apartment?”

“Well, uh, see,” Lucien started, “I had a pretty bad day at work.” Rhys crossed his arms, shifting his weight into one foot. He’d thought  _ maybe _ Rhys would let him leave it at that, but he was mistaken. 

“So I went to the animal shelter, because animals are supposed to make you feel better, right?” Lucien continued and his fiancé nodded. “Right, well, I kinda got really attached to Athena here and she wouldn’t let me leave, so I brought her home.”

“After getting all of this stuff for her, I suppose,” Rhys said, casting a gaze over the toys and other items. Lucien bit his lip and nodded. Rhys sighed and sat down on the sofa. “How are we gonna take care of a cat, Lucien?”

“I did have one as a kid, you know,” Lucien said, scratching under Athena’s chin. Rhys grunted as he rubbed his forehead with his hand, his eyes closed. Lucien whispered to the cat, “I think Papa’s had a long day, but I promise he’s gonna love you.” 

“Don’t make promises on my behalf,” Rhys said seriously. Lucien smiled and picked Athena up as he stood and walked over to the couch. 

“And he says I’m the grumpy one,” he muttered to the cat in his arms. Rhys opened his eyes and rolled them. Lucien smiled wider. “Baby, please, can we keep her?”

Rhys’ eyes flicked over him and Athena, his lips twitching up just slightly before he covered his eyes with a hand. “Stop being so cute. I’m mad at you,” Rhys said. 

“Are you?” Lucien said, sitting down beside him on the couch and cuddling into his side with Athena. Rhys sighed and draped an arm around him.

“Only a little,” Rhys said. Athena squirmed in Lucien’s arms, and he let her go only for her to curl up in Rhys’ lap. Rhys’ brows rose and he brushed a hand over her back. She purred softly and Rhys melted. 

Lucien’s smile softened as he watched his fiancé. He tucked his head into the crook of Rhys’ neck and watched him pet Athena. 

“See, Athena? I told you he’d love you,” Lucien said, and Rhys hummed as he pressed a kiss to his red hair.

“Never knew I’d end up having a woman in my life,” Rhys murmured. Lucien laughed warmly and tilted his head to kiss Rhys’ jaw. “I can’t say I’ll love her as much as I love you, but…” Rhys shrugged. 

“That’s okay with me,” Lucien said, a smile permanently glued to his face. 


End file.
